<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plucked by Pacifist_Pinnapple, PenguinProduction05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186760">Plucked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple'>Pacifist_Pinnapple</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05'>PenguinProduction05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plucked [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dark, F/M, MLB Wing AU, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, light fluff, not innocent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a simple conversation on allergies, bring's Marinette into the unsettling reality of her nightmares. Trapped, she finds relief in the golden wings of her lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plucked [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reality that bumps in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino was on his back laughing. As the sun shown on the four friends, Adrien found himself wishing the photoshoot had taken longer. Marinette gently worked at preening his golden feathers, easing out the bounded feathers as Alya waved her auburn colored plumes under her friend’s nose. Adrien shook with another harsh sneeze.</p><p>“Leave him alone,” Marinette snarled, using her own black wing to shield him from her. Adrien marveled at how the sunlight made her feathers shimmer a dark navy. He longed to touch them, but another rough sneeze reminded him why he always kept his distance.</p><p>“How did you last this long dude?” Nino had managed to let out through his laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, you have to be the only person alive who is allergic to feathers,” Alya added, her phone recording the reaction. Adrien glared, they were not the first to wonder about his odd ailment. His allergy was yet another reason why his wings were bound. As long as the feathers stayed out of his nose, he wouldn’t die of sneezing. Unfortunately, being around others, being free from his prison of isolation, his allergy paid the price. Another sneeze and Marinette took pity on him. </p><p>“Alya, Nino, why not race around the tower? Let Adrien have some free time without dying?” she asked. Alya raised a brow as Nino wheezed his final bouts of laughter as his friend’s face grew red from all the sneezing. </p><p>“Whatever girl, if you wanted sunshine boy alone, you could just say so.” Alya mused. Adrien watched the two argue with Marinette a little longer. He hated his allergy, hated how it did seem as if he was the only one to have such a problem. Who else was allergic to themselves? </p><p>Marinette returned to his side, her feathers tucked back behind her. She was malting a little, small black feathers falling gracefully behind her, only to be taken by the wind. He reached for one, grabbing it before the wind could take it prisoner. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Adrien,” she whispered. He was forced to be alone, around people, he could sneeze himself to death, but if he remained in his home, alone, then what good would that be? He brought the black feather closer, nowhere near his face. Her feather was soft to the touch. </p><p>“I wish I could be normal, wish I could bury my head under your wing and rest,” he whispered. Marinette looked on in silence. Her Chaton really did have it bad. In and out of the mask his sickness foiled him. It gave away his identity to her after all. Mr. Pigeon remained a thorn to Adrien’s side.</p><p>“Hold your breath,” she said, enjoying how Adrien obeyed without hesitation as she lifted a wing. He snuggled into her side, feeling at peace instantly, loving the feel of her soft wings against his skin. </p><p>“I love the freedom of being in the air, to have the wind in my wings. I don’t know what I would do if I was unable to fly. I can’t imagine how you endured it.” she whispered, holding him in her arms. Adrien hummed, his breath coming out slowly as he buried his face in her neck. A safe place. </p><p>“Hell,” he replied. </p><p>Neither noticed Lila watching or that Felix stood beside her. The two shared a look, Gabriel’s orders clear. Bring Adrien home. </p><p>“Tomorrow, keep Adrien busy, I’ll take care of your problem.” Felix smiled, Lila nodded. She wasn’t one to take orders, but, the idea of Marinette being no more was a willing sacrifice for her. Adrien would be a clear path for the vixen. </p><p>Marinette yawned as Adrien pulled away, his golden feathers brushing against her cheek. </p><p>“I’ll take you, home princess,” he smiled extending his hand to her. </p><p>“Why thank you Chaton,” she mused, taking his hand as he led her home. She had been up all night between patrol and her designs, he was surprised she had made it this far. At the door of the bakery, Adrien paused before pulling a feather from his right wing.</p><p>“Here, since I have one of yours now,” he stated. Marinette blushed as she took the golden gift. It felt as soft as his hair. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Go to sleep, I’ve got patrol tonight,” he told her, his voice holding no room for arguments. Marinette didn’t have the energy to argue anyway as she said her goodbyes and left for inside. Adrien waited only a few moments, before turning to head home. He turned the corner, only going a few feet before Lila was before him. </p><p>“Hi,” he greeted, her smile was one he recognized as a scheming one. Lila reached out to stroke his feathers, her own orange wings shuddering. </p><p>“Your father sent me,” she said calmly. Adrien hesitated, he knew his father trusted her for some reason. Her fingers continued to run through the folded wings before she pulled her hand away.</p><p>“Come on,” she ordered taking his hand. Adrien shivered at her cold touch, it didn’t feel right, and the warmth he had gotten from Marinette was now gone. He narrowed his eyes, trying to think of what the girl wanted with him suddenly.</p><p>“Why does father want me?” Adrien asked for an easy topic. </p><p>“To discuss the next photoshoot of course,” she replied easily, too easily. Father never discussed things with him. What was her plan? It was driving him mad. They neared the mansion, the gates just up ahead. </p><p>“Your nose is all red Adrien,” she pouted, “You’ve been sniffing someone’s feathers,” she accused hiding her smile as Adrien blushed at the accusation. Burying your head in someone’s wings was considered very intimate.</p><p> </p><p>Felix waited for everyone to fall asleep, making sure he looked like his cousin. It would be easier for people to believe Adrien was creeping into her room and not him. Spreading his strawberry blond wings, he gave a gentle tilt before gliding to her balcony. As expected, her trap door was open. If Lila was doing her job right, there was no reason for anyone to find him taking the girl.  </p><p>“Chat,” Marinette turned her eyes widening at the man before her. He wasn’t Chat, he wasn’t Adrien.</p><p>“Felix,” she whispered, feathers spreading out. A tactic used to make one bigger to enemies. Felix smiled, not at all frightened by her territorial actions. </p><p>“I will give you the choice, come with me willingly, or, we can make this a big deal,” he explained calmly. Marinette’s eyes searched around, looking for an escape. Felix waited, watching bored. He was faster than her, they were in close quarters. She would lose if she tried to run. </p><p>He stepped closer, watching her eyes narrow. Her wings were smaller than his, she could spread them and gain momentum to run outside. She could hide and transform. </p><p>“Ladybug, stop struggling,” his voice was soft, so much like Adrien. It made her pause, his touch made her shiver. She hated it.</p><p>“I-I’m not Ladybug,” she whispered, fear filling her as her feathers began to drop from her sudden stress. The floor around her feet turning black from the small raven-colored plumes. He reached up to touch her earring’s, instinct taking over as she clapped her wings using the desk behind her to prop herself as she kicked him. Felix stumbled back before frowning. The slap was loud to her ears, her own yelp echoing in the room as Felix’s quick reflexes yanked the earring’s from her ears, blood quickly dripping from the torn skin. </p><p>He would give them to Lila, a gift for Gabriel. </p><p>“Now, hush and come with me,” he ordered placing the earring’s in his inner shirt pocket and yanking Marinette by her pigtail towards the open hatch. She tried to fight back, her wings hitting him along with her fist. Annoyed, Felix slammed her head against the wall a few times until she went still, tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes glazed and her body and wings went limp. </p><p>“Stupid girl.” he huffed, moving to carry her bridal style as he ascended unto her balcony. He glanced around before stepping onto the railing, his wings spread before he lunged himself into the sky. </p><p>Marinette woke too dangle by her wrists above her head from a pipe. She was in an abandoned building, her body cold. She realized she was naked, her body jerking at the sound of steps. Felix smiled as he dragged a chair under her feet. </p><p>“I love pain, to hear the screams of those weaker than me. To see those who believe they are strong, break under someone they see as weak.” he began, moving to pull a surgical table into the light. Scary instruments and devices were spread out making Marinette shiver with fear, her wings moving to cover her body. </p><p>“You are a hero, sorry, you were a hero.” he continued, returning to her and pulling her wings apart, clamping them into an open position. “An angel, so perfect. Let’s fix that, shall we? Shall we break the pathetic hero who couldn’t save herself, who’s earrings that give her power now rests in the hands of the enemy? A ladybug who flew too close to the sun and lost.” Felix was smiling, his crazed rant only ending as he moved to sniff her wings.</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, little bug,” he whispered into her ear before licking her cheek. “I’m going to break you, degrade you, and turn you into something Adrien will never want. Someone no one will ever want,” he told her. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, only for Felix to thrust a ball gag into her mouth.</p><p>“Not yet,” he chuckled, “I want to hear you scream first.” she didn’t have time to decipher what he meant before he easily snapped the bones of her wing. One by one, piece by piece, he snapped and tore at her. Ink black feathers falling to the cold floor, her body jolting with pain as her screams echoed in the empty building. Gut curling, pain-inducing screams that made her see white as she tried to move away from it. From him. </p><p>Felix stepped back thirty minutes later, marveling at his work as Marinette hung limp, her thighs and legs glistening with urine, tears soaking her face, her once beautiful wings broken and tattered. They were just skeletons on her back now. </p><p>He moved forward again making her flinch in fear as he removed the ball gag.</p><p>“We are only getting started,” he mused as pain and fear were replaced with anger.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Marinette snapped weakly, spitting into her captor’s face. Felix smiled and hand moving to cup her breast.</p><p>“I plan to fuck you all night Ladybug.” he whispered before dropping to his knees and spreading her legs. Marinette screamed, begged for him to stop, her body jolting, her hips rocking forward as Felix assaulted her clit. Her tears began falling fresh, her fingers flexing as she tried to move from his touch. </p><p>“No, Chat,” she whispered, already feeling her sanity leaving as pain now mixed with pleasure pulsed through her body...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slumber To Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien felt a twitch on his wing. He groaned as he flipped over on his bed, trying his best to ignore the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wing moved again as the blond stuffed his head into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!?” He whispered, sitting up on his sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s wings spread as a burst of light illuminated his room. He jumped, his head whipping to the direction of the ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing on his nightstand was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette’s feather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien quickly ripped off his covers, running to his closet to find a feasible shirt and shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his windows, spreading out his wings and jumping into the cold night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother had mentioned something about this before- Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flapped his wings, pushing himself forward to add a faster pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was in serious trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Marinette moaned, her eyes squinting from the intimacy. It didn’t stop. His hands just kept moving. The girl’s head slowly swayed in a back and forth motion, her legs moving up and down at the feeling of the snake’s hands caressing down her inner thigh. “Let go of me you bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes burst open as she bolted up from her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes grew wide as she was met with darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wings…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She moved her hand as she felt for feathers.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Check.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Clothes…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her hands touched her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Check.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Miraculous…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She caressed her ears.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Check.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl adjusted the pillow out from underneath her as she sat up on the bed rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had become quite a common thing ever since the Chat Blanc incident. The situations varied… One day Felix would be raping her, the other would be Lila holding a gun to her head, while another could be her Chaton on his deathbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say the least, they were horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had tried to talk to Adrien about them but she didn’t want to worry him. Alya was too caught up with her daily life along with her man child named Nino. Her other friends have better things to worry about and her parents… Well. They were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had always found it uncomfortable to talk to a stranger about your problems, causing her to never consult a therapist or use a cheap-ass call and text helpline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had learned to bottle up her feelings, let go of grudges, and get over pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only downfall… She was still half-human, causing fear to overlap her pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear streamed down her face as her body began to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng wouldn’t sleep tonight…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette…?” The faint voice of Adrien made its way through her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette perked up, jumping off of her bed and almost tripping on her feet as she ran to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you awake-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open, revealing a puffy-faced and messy-haired Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari-” The man was cut off as she wrapped her arms around his chest, stuffing her face into his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh, gently placing his hand on the crook of her back. She tightened her grip as Adrien stepped forward to close the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” The moment the door clicked, Marinette pinned him to the wall as a sob escaped her. “Don’t worry.” He rested his head back onto the wall. “I’m here.” His hand stroked her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gently pulled Marinette down to the floor, wrapping his arms and legs around her curled and shaking figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened…?” He let out, hesitance clear in his tone as he broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know you can tell me anything…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien desperately wanted to say but he didn’t want to force her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Marinette took paused, sniffling. “Not right now. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize…” Adrien placed his head against hers. “I don’t want to rush you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Marinette looked up from her position to smile at the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm silence encompassed the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien opened his mouth to speak but he felt Marinette’s breathing slow and her tense body relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grinned, kissing her on the forehead and placing his head against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who needed beds when you had a Marinette…?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A world their own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke to the feel of soft feathers resting against her face. Adrien’s strong arms held her tightly as golden eagle wings provided a protective shelter from the light. It was rare for him to expose his wings, usually, they were bound and kept stiff and upright at his back. </p><p>“Good morning,” Adrien whispered, lips softly ghosting over her neck. Marinette shivered, her wings ruffling at the action. </p><p>“What time is it?” She asked, surely Nathalie or someone would be at her door soon if they found Adrien missing. </p><p>“Noon,” he replied, his wings moving to flutter out, the sunlight making the feathers shimmer like melted gold. Marinette looked on in awe. She understood the fascination others held for his wings. They were beautiful. </p><p>“Father and Nathalie are not happy, and I sort of left without my binder.” He admitted, a hand to the back of his neck. Marinette frowned at the reminder of his binds before focusing on his words. </p><p>“You flew?” She whispered. Adrien Agreste never flew. Not unless he was transformed. Adrien looked at his wings, a finger moving over the golden feathers. </p><p>“Knowing father, once I return home, he will clip me and make sure I never sully my wings again.” The words were growled out. A harsh reminder to them both at how trapped he still was. </p><p>Marinette smiled, trying to change to a lighter topic. </p><p>“Wanna go out? Before freedom ends?” She asked. It worked as her boyfriend smiled at her. </p><p>“I’m sure I have some spare clothes that can fit you.” She said moving to explore her fashion closet. Adrien watched her, stretching his wings and letting them shake out. Marinette hummed as she searched for clothes as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. </p><p>“It’s a little chilly out, so maybe a pullover with jeans?” Marinette suggested, looking over and seeing she was alone. She took a deep breath, once more feeling her feathers. The ghost of Felix’s touches made her shiver. Why did she always dwell on these dreams, these nightmares? </p><p>She took the clothes to the bathroom and placed them on the counter as Adrien glanced over, spare toothbrush in hand. She smiled, kissing his cheek before softly letting the tips of her fingers glide through his feathers.</p><p>“I’ll preen you after you get ready,” she said moving to leave the room. Keep busy, that was the secret that worked so far. She undressed, refusing to look at her naked body, refusing to concentrate on those touches, or how sensitive her skin was against her own touch. </p><p>“Oh yeah Mari, fair warning, father has me modeling with Lila next week to prepare for Milan, so, I’ll be busy,” Adrien called from the bathroom. She shivered, which meant she would be at work for Gabriel alone with Felix. The man being trained to take over the fashion house. Worse case would be her having him as a model. She laughed humorlessly at the mere idea. Finishing dressing, she reentered the bathroom just as Adrien was flexing his wings into the hoodie. </p><p>“So, where to?” Marinette asked before brushing her teeth. Adrien took a moment before smiling. </p><p>Marinette glared at her boyfriend as they entered the busy cafe. She had hoped for a more calm and quiet location, but the cat cafe was anything but. </p><p>“Cats eat birds,” Marinette hissed as Adrien cooed over a black cat. Her stern pout melted at how happy her boyfriend was. Here, right now, he was free to be him. No rules to follow. She envied him. </p><p>Sure she was free in the sense, but, her mind was caged. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me about what happened last night?” He asked. It hadn’t been the first time, and he was sure it wasn’t the last, that he would be needed at night. She shook her head, fingers moving to pet the small cat. </p><p>“Just a bad dream,” she replied, placing on a smile she knew wasn’t fooling him. Adrien was a master of fake smiles. His eyes slowly examined her, his frown letting her know he would drop it for now. </p><p>“Let’s enjoy our moment together before work. I don’t want to face Felix if yet another fiasco happens and I’m not there to stop it.” Marinette mused trying to change the subject. Adrien sighed before nodding as he kissed her lips. His wings encased them and the cat, playing in their small protected world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s your brilliant plan today nutjob?” Lila scoffed as she swiped her hair behind her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nutjob?” Felix laughed. “What type of nickname is that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something that fits you.” Lila grimaced, turning the page on a magazine and not even giving a glance to the man. “Coward could also work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen…” Felix tilted down his glasses. “It’s not my fault you can’t talk to a man without him running away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not my fault you can’t even capture a girl without her kicking you in the balls and bolting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila Rossi and Félix Graham de Vanily… The two most toxic people you will ever meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel had decided to pair them a year ago. They worked well together… The duo were strong in criminal knowledge and it only helped that they both knew how to make a bad situation worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a lying sack of trash who has nothing better to do but have the urge to chain Adrien up to a bed rest.” The man fired back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say’s the one who cursed-” Lila stopped herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence encompassed the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” She muttered, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” He coughed and turned to the window. “Any updates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing other than the photo shoot.” Lila sighed, looking up from her magazine to stare at Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the plan…?” Felix turned to meet the girl's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the boss figured out that they were screwing with his son and his girlfriend- Gabriel would have their heads in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then…” The man stood from his chair. “I’ll see you at the shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they both agreed to keep the whole plan quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Lila let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix perked up at the noise, pausing from stacking up his papers. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off her glasses and made her way over to the man. “You forgot something.” She pushed her finger to his chest and brought her face close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing this Lila…” Felix grabbed her arm as her finger inched it’s way down his chest and into his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on~!” She pouted. “Live a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about this…” The man sighed, dropping her hand from his grasp. “It was a one-time thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh…” The woman grabbed hold of his tie, pulling herself close enough to feel his breath on her lips. “How many times have you said that line?” She brought up her other hand to undo his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled. “I believe I’m at ten.” He wrapped his hands around her waist as the girl locked his lips with his. Felix broke away for a moment to pick her up and pin her to a wall. “We’re making that eleven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila only moaned as Felix slowly made his way down to her neck. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feathered Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix and Marinette have similar yet different thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>was known for having the best, and It’s offices were no exception. His steps echoed along the linoleum, freshly waxed and shining in the morning light. Golden rays of the sun joining the fluorescent lights. He entered his office, located at the end of the long hall and his name emblazoned on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside was decorated in modern day decor. White and blacks filling the room. His long white desk was against the back wall, the furniture black and leather. To the side, near the wall to floor windows, were white boards ready for any design ideas or calculations he needed done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened as another set of steps echoed. Smaller, shorter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t really care about the pigtailed girl, but Lila hated her. Ink black feathers that matched her raven black hair. His role was to break her, to make her leave Adrien on her own. His magic would help her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m working with you today,” Marinette said as she stood in the center of the room. Felix eyed her, his stare like a hawk, matching his brown falcon wings. Why was his cousin so enamoured by her? What did she have that an Agreste didn’t have? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are scared of me,” it was easy to see. Fear glistened in her sapphire eyes, her feathers shivered with it. Marinette didn’t reply, he commended her on her ability to stand brave before him. His magic infected her, both knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, walking over to circle around her before standing in front of her, one of his wings folding around her still form, he smiled as she flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A scared little bird,” he whispered, a slender finger gently tracing her left cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Marinette asked, her voice a whisper. Felix grinned, pulling her against him as his lips pressed against her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious,” he replied. What drew his cousin to this common bird? What made her so special he would leave his golden throne for? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body? Her soul? His curiosity had to find out. He longed to understand, to know what his cousin had that drew such women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette closed her eyes. She was meant to be stronger than this. She was a protector, she was not going to let him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>win. Yet, between her dreams and It’s source standing before her, she felt small and weak. She couldn’t fight back, she could do nothing. For once, she didn’t have the answers, for once, she was helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told to break you, to pluck your feathers and leave you a broken flightless bird. Caged just as your golden feathered love. My dear cousin.” Felix cooed his words, a soft temptation to his voice as his words like a song, rang in her ear, filling her head. “You will belong to me, you will be broken by me. And by the end of all this, you will kneel before me utterly destroyed.” He was a predator of the skies, and she was his prey. Played with before the kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears ran down her face as his magic hummed through her bones. His words, a spell she couldn’t escape. His fingers like claws, as they clung to her arms. Months she endured these nightmares, and now even awake they plagued her. But, Felix was real, right now, he could wound her, and this time, the marks would remain. Emotional, mental torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are already breaking down. How much longer will you fight before you succumb to the inevitable?” He asked,  finally moving away from her. She wanted to reply, to yell that she would fight until death, but in truth, she didn’t know how much longer she could endure the nightmares. Black plumes fell from her wings. Stress covered her, every shake, every step a feather fell. He didn’t have to rip them away like in her dreams. More tears fell as he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how my cousin was fooled by such a weak common bird.” He chuckled moving to pull her hair from their pigtailed hold allowing the raven locks to fall free around her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t deny you are beautiful, and stubborn.” He replied. Marinette glared through her tears. Under his eyes, his touch, she felt ashamed and embarrassed. He had raped and broken her in her nightmares. He already owned her in that realm. Would he do the same here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix moves back to his seat, smirking as if able to read her mind. She wouldn’t disagree if he could. Her wings wrapped around herself as if shielding her body from his gaze. So much like Adrien, but so different as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t touch you, yet. I’ll let your dreams do that for me.” He said, “and who knows, maybe by the end of this, you will beg for my touch instead of my cousins.” He mused. Marinette wanted to protest, wanted to deny wanting him like that. She loved Adrien, she always would. But, so far, he had done nothing but show her how powerful he could be. Mentally, he had already wounded her. She shivered at the images that rushed to her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me birdie, what’s on the list of jobs for the day?” Felix smirked as Marinette looked at her iPad. Adrien’s photoshoot was first on the list. They had to oversee that, she had to be in a room with both her tormentors...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When Bad Only Get Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Adrien!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hadn't even made it into the building before he heard the dreaded call of his name by the fake brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lila…” He forced out as he caught the stares of workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdie told me that I was working with you today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That little birdie being Felix…?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien held in the comment. “I guess we are.” He pushed the button for the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an idea of who the photographer will be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator door opened and Adrien quickly stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know when to shut the hell up?” He let out as the doors shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… We’re playing that game now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other game would there be Lila?” He furthered himself into the corner, keeping a firm distance between him and the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Adrien!” Lila pouted, only making her way closer to the man. “I’m not that bad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He lightly pushed her away, eyeing the floor count. “Sure you aren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten more to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Marinette been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien flinched at the sound of her name coming out of the woman's mouth. He stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six… Five… Four-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s she been handling those nightmares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he whipped his head to the woman. “None of your concern-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator shook as the sound of a cord breaking could be heard from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grabbed hold of the pole behind him for balance. He looked up at Lila. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in the middle of the box with a grin. She raised her foot. “I’ll ask you again-” She brought down her foot with a hard thump and the elevator swayed from side to side. “How’s she been handling those nightmares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wire snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stayed quiet as she made her way into the room, Felix stuck to her side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Marinette.” The assistant glanced up at the man. “Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Nathalie,” Felix said as Marinette quickly plastered on a smile, holding in a shake at Felix’s tone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie made her way behind her desk and picked up the phone, pulling it up to her ear and dialing a few numbers on the pad. “Felix and Mme. Dupain-Cheng are here to see you.” She let down the phone and pushed open the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stepped into the office as Marinette followed behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made their way behind the chairs that lay in front of the large desk, a silence encompassing the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may sit.” The stern voice of Gabriel Agreste overpowered the silence. Marinette could have sworn the air even shook at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was the first to speak up. “What did you want to discuss…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumors.” Marinette straightened in her seat at Gabriel’s answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of rumors…?” She had let out, curiosity getting the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The type that would only occur when my employees were being both childish and immature.” The man turned in his chair. “I want to ask you two a couple of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, both not knowing how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien and Lila… What is their status?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question hit Marinette in the gut. Her eyes fell to her knees at the sound of the woman's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re co-workers.” Felix quickly eyed Marinette’s figure. “I wouldn’t call them close.” His eyes drifted back to the man in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acquaintances…?” Gabriel questioned. Felix only nodded. “Huh.” The man sounded closing his eyes as he brought his hands up to his face. “Do you believe that they are only-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Marinette spoke up, cutting Gabriel off. “Exactly what is the rumor that is floating around?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared at the man, eyes speaking something she couldn’t even label. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you to question-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door burst open to reveal Nathalie with a phone to her ear. “Sorry to disrupt sir.” The woman scurried into the room. “It’s an emergency.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The first glance is never the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rumors of Lila and Adrien dating had circulated since Lycee. She had learned to ignore it, learn the truth as Adrien and her became closer. But, their dating was a secret. At least from all but Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed behind Gabriel and his assistant to join the growing crowd around the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted, Gabriel not even having to utter a word. His eyes were on the elevator doors, still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A crew is on the way,” Nathalie said looking up from her computer. The arrow was between numbers, letting them know Adrien’s elevator was between floors. Marinette’s wings folded around her body as she looked at the closed doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was inside, trapped with Lila. He was claustrophobic, she knew how upset he most likely was. Her feathers fell like ashen snow to the clean floors of the building, but she could care less. She felt Tikki’s calming powers try to keep her own anxiety from taking over. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her arms, her teeth chewed on her lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was suffering inside the elevator, but she was suffering out here, trapped by her own mind, and the man responsible for such a declining mentality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila smiled, it was twisted, and it made Adrien’s skin feel cold. His back was against the wall, Lila pressing herself against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t trust you does she?" Lila mused. "She doesn’t trust you to help her with those nightmares of hers.” Adrien frowned, trying to look away. He wouldn’t show how much her words hit him. Her fingertips worked at the buttons of his shirt, revealing the pale skin beneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have we known each other?” Lila asked, her voice low as the auxiliary lights softly illuminated the small space. Adrien hissed as Lila stroked his wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small spaces, a crazy lady, he really had bad luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not this, be mine, and I’ll make sure sweet innocent Marinette doesn’t get hurt.” Lila hummed. “You want to protect her, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien closed his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart as he thought of his choices. Lila pulled a golden feather from his left wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep this as a symbol of our love.” She whispered, forcing a kiss from his lips. Adrien took a deep breath, concentrating on the woman before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone,” he hissed, his words weak from the force he was using to keep from freaking out. The walls seemed to want to close in on them, the air seeming to disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila brushes back his hair, the action comforting if it weren’t for that twisted smile of hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there, as long as you obey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t touch her.” Lila replied, knowing Adrien wasn’t all here to catch her little trick of words. Besides, she had already ordered Felix to keep the little rat with wings busy. Lila adjusted Adrien’s hands to hold her waist as she kissed him again, the elevator doors were pulled open. Adrien heard the gasps, his wings folded against his back as he refused to look into the crowd. He felt Marinette there, her power a low familiar hum to him as Lila stepped away, her usual play of the victim spewing from her lips as people bought her lie. How he calmed her down by kissing her, distracting her from the danger by confessing his love. He wanted to cry. Eyes met Marinette finally, her blue eyes distant looking as Felix rested a hand on her shoulder. If he looked closer, he would have seen Marinette shaking, her eyes wet from building tears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Behind The Closed Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette’s phone plopped to the floor as she slowly made her way back to her room, wings slowly dragging behind her weak figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>News had spread like wildfire all over Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magazines. Blogs. Articles. Everything… And it had only been a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that there was more to what she saw that day… She wasn’t stupid. But she couldn’t get the image out of her head even if she tried. It disgusted her. It broke her to the extent where she laid awake at night with both anger and sadness. Every plate in her cabinet was either filled up with food and forgotten on the table or shattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts that kept creeping in and out of her head didn’t help in the slightest bit either…  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it was real…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Adrien Agreste really did love Lila Rossi? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had eventually lost count of how many times Alya had tried to contact her with spammed calls and worried text messages. She didn’t want to bother anyone with her problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had dug this hole for herself and she planned on staying in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body fell to her bed. She let out a dry sob that ended up being a coughing fit. Her throat screamed for some type of liquid but she didn’t have the strength to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could just rot in her apartment while Adrien and Lila were proclaiming their love to each other on a shitty gossip interview for all she cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette…” She heard the creature call out. “Please eat something-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Tikki.” Marinette’s voice was hoarse but you could hear the fury that lay in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwami jumped and quickly scurried back into the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hadn’t pushed herself to talk to the blond ever since the incident… She couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Adrien had also gotten the gist and had kept his distance. He hadn’t called, nor texted, and didn’t even bother showing up at her apartment because he knew that she would immediately tell him to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock was heard from her door. “Bluebell…?” Marinette’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice making its way throughout her apartment. “Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to glue herself to the sheets of her bed but her feet had another option seeming as they pulled her off of the mattress and to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand hovered over the knob. Only a door separated her and the man. She stood for what seemed like an eternity but her hand lost strength and fell to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gently fell to the floor as her knees gave out. Her wings folded, retreating to her sides as she leaned back onto the door. “What do you want…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, taking a breath. “You have five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world is always evolving… Humans evolved from apes and since then they have only been growing. Moving from cavemen to a more modern design.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix watched as his wings were brushed. Lila was off to the side smiling at something on her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been a few hundred years since humans began evolving again. This time to animals, birds being prominent… It wasn’t unheard of for other animal-like characteristics to show. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to play with Adrien some more, keep your gift busy for me,” Lila ordered, her tone only making Felix nod his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another form of the evolution was magic… Or, maybe that wasn’t an evolution. Nooroo had boasted of his age-old life more times than Felix could count. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kwami held the magic he used… His manipulation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was that power that had made Lila come to him… It was that power that had started draining Marinette over the years since meeting her at fifteen. They were university age now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lila’s own power of illusion and manipulation had drawn him in. Nooroo and Duusuu were siblings, they were made for each other. Just as the destruction and creation kwamis. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kwamis had the upper hand whenever it came to use of magic. The humans were only the creatures’ wands, conducting a lesser and more subdued power. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have her broken soon,” Felix said as he folded his wings and dismissed the groomers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, I thought it wouldn’t take so long.” She huffed, tossing back her hair and rolling her eyes. “Didn’t you start when she was still learning her own magic?” The woman asked, a clear hint of sarcasm lacing her tone. “Shouldn’t you have overridden her by now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creation is stronger than I thought…” He started, looking over at the woman he secretly adored. “She’s fighting back, but that stunt you pulled in the elevator aided me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She followed me into the elevator and cornered me.” Adrien sighed, leaning his head onto the door. “Lila was asking questions about you… Personal questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were they about?” Her voice could easily be classified as hoarse even through the wood that separated them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nightmares.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a moment to respond. She stayed quiet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you about those…” He picked up the flowers he had brought and played with the edges of the plastic that layered the outside of the bouquet. “I just never built up enough courage to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much to know.” The reply was blank, Adrien couldn’t pinpoint her tone. “It’s nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath. “Nightmares don’t occur every time you close your eyes, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some rustle was heard from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood as he heard the jingle of the lock come undone. The door creaked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light from the hallway shined on her figure. Her wings were weak. Even the smallest bit of movement made them shake. Her skin… Pale. Whiter than clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” She looked up at the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were bloodshot. The blackness under them looked like she didn’t know what the definition of sleep was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was met with an unpleasant scent as the door opened fully. “Lila told me.” He held in a gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your little elevator escapade…?” Sarcasm. That’s how they were going to play this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… Totally haven’t heard that one before.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.” His voice was flat and serious. Something he usually tried to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed, he noticed. “You don’t have proof.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What proof…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proof that the make-out session with our sworn enemy meant anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze in his place, bouquet only dangling in his hands. “Excuse me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the right to believe that you actually enjoyed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien only stared at the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the right to believe that you’re high.” He stepped into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blocked him off. “Why exactly would you think that…?” She looked up to the blond resulting in their faces being only inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never…” He grabbed her by the thighs, bouquet falling to the floor. “Ever.” He wrapped her legs around his chest as his wings flapped. “Enjoy someone else's lips more than yours.” He pinned her to the wall, foot kicking the door shut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wings of change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains mentions and acts of sex, rape and consensual. This chapter is rated ‘M’ for mature</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien’s lips peppered her skin, his fingertips like fire against her skin. She tried to focus that it was Adrien, trying to remember this wasn’t her nightmares, it wasn’t Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Adrien’s voice and Felix were so similar, she hated it. Her eyes locked with his emerald orbs, trying to fight back the fear. He wasn’t going to hurt her. As they laid on the bed, Marinette spread her legs willingly, Felix, Adrien, they were merging. She finally closed her eyes, releasing a low moan as Adrien thrusted gently, rocking her body as their fingers curled together. His large golden wings surrounded them, blocking their bodies from sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t comment that it was Felix she saw as Adrien made love to her body. Didn’t voice how her mouth wanted to form Felix’s name as it had every night for the past several years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was ashamed. Angry and ashamed that her mind and body craved her captor instead of the safety of her boyfriend. She buried her head in his neck, biting his shoulder to keep from moaning his cousin's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a monster, one who didn’t deserve his love. Maybe Lila was better than her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an hour later when they finished, their hair damp and matted. He lay beside her, a smile on his face as he traced circles on her hand with his fingertips. She lay frowning, trying to explain to herself that she still loved Adrien, that Felix was the bad guy despite how her body aches for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Adrien whispered, his tone implying how much he wanted to remain beside her. Marinette nodded, sitting up and pulling the sheets against her breasts, concealing her body as her wings bristled against her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, until I get my head straight, don’t come back.” Marinette whispered, her blue eyes full and lifeless as her tone. Adrien looked over surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Are we breaking up?” He asked, a slight fear in his voice as years of being abandoned flashed in his memory. Marinette didn’t reply, would breaking up be better? Was it selfish to want to be with him while Felix held her as he did?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to go,” Marinette repeated, “please,” her voice was weak, she didn’t look at him. Adrien looked at her, the way she shook, the way she acted. Something was wrong, there was more to it than nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew better then to push her, if he did, she would become even more distant. With a sigh, he stood up and dressed, before silently walking to the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” it was all he could say, praying she believed him as he left the apartment, locking her door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed a bath, something to distract her. Slowly, she made her way to her shower, turning the water scolding, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping inside. Her skin seemed to boil under the assault of the hot water, her skin turning red as her soaked feathers hung limp at her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Useless. Just as she felt. She scrubbed her skin until blood peppered her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, although, the sight of you naked has always been our thing.” Felix’s calm voice startled her as she glanced at the partiality opened curtain. He stood with arms crossed, watching her calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get in?” She asked, continuing to clean herself. Felix cleared his throat, making Marinette pause and stare at the floor awaiting orders. The curtains opened as Felix stepped inside. He was naked, she hadn’t noticed before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cousin didn’t deadbolt the door, it was easy to get in.” He reached out to groom her wings. She said nothing, allowing Felix to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy playing with my cousin?” Felix asked, his fingers gently gliding over the spine of her wings before curling in her hair forcing her head back against his bare chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, the scolding water hitting her breasts. Felix glared down at her, those emerald eyes nothing like the comfort of before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words little bird,” Felix reminded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied, earning a pinch to one of her nipples from Felix. Marinette flinched, jumping slightly as she tried to ignore the wetness between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I enjoyed playing with Adrien,” she breathed out. Felix chuckled, the fingertips of his free hand, moving slowly down her chest and stomach, to cup between her legs. A long slender finger slowly moving up and down her smooth slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette closed her eyes, moaning his name as her legs spread further apart. Her head rolled to the side, hiding her face into Felix’s chest as it burned with shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like this, don’t you little bird.” Felix mused, “you get angry at Adrien for being with Lila, and yet here you are begging me to fuck you just after my cousin had his way with you.” His words were truth, she really was a hypocrite wasn’t she. “Such a slut you are my bird,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm your little bird slut.” Marinette said as Felix’s finger dipped into her warm folds making her moan in pleasure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Distant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blonde sighed as he made his way out of the apartment building, the late-night air encompassing his wet skin as he stepped out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His original intention was to stay the night but he knew he wasn’t very welcomed. She wasn’t her own self and he didn’t want to take advantage of that so he decided to go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. He truly did want to confront her and ask her more about her nightmares… But he couldn’t. More like, he didn’t know exactly how to ask her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew there was more than what Marinette was letting on and it killed him not knowing the answer… But he didn’t exactly know when too much was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gained lots of confidence over the years and knew how to handle a situation but when it came to Marinette… It was always hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a very self-enclosed individual. Never revealing the thoughts that she had to anyone. She never held grudges and seemed to easily let things go. It was a good trait to have but it worried Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did love that she was so caring and kind to her fellow peers but he’d always remind her that it was okay to talk to someone. It was okay to let out her feelings. But that information usually went into one ear and straight out the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved her more than anyone in the world. There were no questions about it… But she was so mysterious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her parents died, he tried his best to talk to her. Let her know that it was okay to tell him what she was feeling. He wanted her to remember the good memories that she had shared with Tom and Sabine… But she never spoke a word. The best he could do was hold her and comfort her while she lay shaking and crying in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien knew that she thought that she was a burden to others and that her problems didn't matter. Adrien always told her that it was okay to talk… But she would never listen and quickly balled back into the shell that she had trapped herself in. As much as the blonde hated her belief, he had learned to live with his girlfriend's insecurities after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, whenever you learn to live with something, there are bound to be many conned thoughts that come along with it… Adrien hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always left to wonder if the love she acted like she had for him was actually real. It was a question that had been lurking in his mind since day one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone’s having a fun time in their thoughts…” Adrien perked up at the voice and turned to see Alya. “What are you doing out so late Sunshine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing…” Adrien let out. “How’ve you been Alya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t be better.” She stared at the man for a moment. “Something wrong? I have time to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m-” The blond cut himself off and sighed. “Actually… Nevermind. I’m not okay.” He looked into his friend’s eyes. “Can we talk at your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You’re telling me that Marinette hasn’t been herself.” The woman let out, setting down her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d hate to put it that way… Yeah. You could say that.” Adrien’s vision fell to his hands as he found the room's silence uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you confronted her about it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze for a moment and decided to stay quiet, his head falling even further down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a no.” Alya stared at the man, her glare speaking unknown threats. “You've got to put on the pants sooner rather than later, Adrien. You're going to lose her if you keep this crap up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I'm just-” He stopped, cupping his hand around the mug in front of him and stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're just what?” Alya pushed. “Scared…?” Adrien held in a jump at the word. “Scared that she'll leave you for someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me…!?” Adrien's mouth gaped as he stared at the woman in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Adrien… You can't be that oblivious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette doesn't love you!” The woman spoke up. “Heck- God knows if she's cheating on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She-” Adrien's eyes widened. “Cheat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she's being so distant then she has to be keeping some sort of secret...” Adrien only glared as Alya continued. “She's most likely cheating on you and using you as a coping sex toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond felt light-headed. “No-” His hand went to his head. “Marinette wouldn't do that! She's not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it...” Alya took a sip of her tea before gazing back at the man. “Who was she with that day you and Lila were caught in the elevator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien's mind flashes back to that scene. The familiar face of his cousin shooting through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- No...” He squinted his eyes rubbing the sides of his pupils with his fingers as a way to soothe the loud bang that began ringing in his ears. “No! How would you know that… You weren't even- Wait.” Adrien's head whipped up from his drink to stare at Alya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand over the table and touched her forehead. The figure that was Alya glitched and disappeared in thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone's head is finally out of the gutter.” His head whipped backward as he was met with the face of Lila Rossi. “I believe we have some unfinished business to complete Adrien…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Taming of the shrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He backed against the wall, stunned in silence as Lila calmly walked forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reporter is overseas, remember,” Lila’s wings flared out before closing around her prey. Adrien couldn’t move, he felt trapped before his emerald eyes held fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illusions fit you,” he snarled, using his own wings to force himself free. Lila faked a surprised look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does? I really hate lying, I’ve only ever told the truth.” She mused. Adrien rolled his eyes, heading for the door to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going home? Shouldn’t you bind yourself first?” Lila asked, appearing beside him, her slender fingers making him shiver as they traced against his feathers. Adrien hated how much truth was in those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help,” she whispered into his ear. He didn’t question how she had wing binding with her, didn’t dare move so she wouldn’t damage him. He flinched as she tied the binding sealing his wings to his back. He was caged and he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should just give in Adrien, it would be better for you, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t you agree?” Lila asked as they left Alya’s apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen what I can do, Marinette already has such a weak psyche, and Paris can be so easily fooled.” Lila tilted his face to her and leaned in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, love me, and she stays safe. Disobey me, and I will drive both of you insane, trapping you in your own heads.” Her words were whispered and filled with venom. She waited as Adrien closed his eyes and thought her words over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be safe?” He asked, his words low as they exited into the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my word,” Lila smiled, her lips brushing against his own as they shared a kiss. Adrien held back his tears as he embraced his enemy. Lila’s words were always lies, but right now, he had to protect Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix watched as Marinette laid in the fetal position on her bed, trapped in her own mind. Her blue eyes were blank, her skin pale as she went through a loop of rape and abuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple butterfly was over both his and her eyes, a signal that his power was being used. Closing his book, he ended the connection, waiting as Marinette’s body released It’s tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three hours,” Felix mused, checking the time. Marinette cried silently as she sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, please no more. I’ll give you what you want. Just please no more.” Marinette begged, her voice weak. Felix stood up, standing in front of her and reaching out to touch her cheek. He enjoyed how she flinched under his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” Felix asked, his words a calm whisper. Marinette shivered, when all this began, she was devoted to Adrien, she would do anything for him. But, over the last year, she was confused. The sight of Adrien made her shiver with fear, the feel of his touch made her flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tears came harder as Felix smiled and leaned next to her ear, the heat of his breath warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that one day you would beg for me,” He cooed, making Marinette shake her head. "You want me to stop?" She nodded. "Just obey me." Felix whispered softly...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were like a trance, the final string snapping her as she nodded slowly. She was tired of fighting, the creativity being contained, restricted. Her wings folded against her back, dulled and matted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, now, why don’t we get you cleaned up?” Felix asked, stepping away as Marinette stood to follow. As they walked to her bathroom, Felix sent the text, knowing he had made Lila proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I tamed her,’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Bed Of Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woman let out a breath as Felix took his last bite at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila didn’t know what she was doing and she enjoyed having the attention she did from Felix, that part wasn’t a lie. But she yearned for Adrien. She wanted him more than she could express. She knew she was taking a long shot when she stepped into the relationship of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng but her work had seemed to be paying off. She was close to victory and wasn’t giving up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan now?” He brought her close to his chest and rested his head on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix would just have to be her toy for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed as she caressed her hand gently down his chest. “Sit and watch.” The woman looked up at the man. “We’ve done our part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean the battles over Lila…” He met her gaze. “This is only the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware.” She sat up on the mattress, pulling the sheets over her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence encompassed the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask you a question…?” Felix let out as he pulled himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” She sounded as she looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila stayed quiet, only averting her gaze to the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hung up on someone way out of your league…” He sighed. “I’m stuck having to break an innocent woman.” His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don't know where I went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure as hell not alone with that statement.” She met his stare. “I just…” She turned her gaze and cupped her hands to her face. “I don’t know what’s good for me.” She let out a snicker. “It’s confusing but I’ve learned to just roll with things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wave of quietness crossed over the duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I be honest with you?” The blond said as he leaned back onto the bed rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cards are already on the table…” She leaned onto him. “Might as well put more down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I rape Marinette, I’ve noticed that I have a weird sense of betrayal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman perked up and stared at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been hiding something from you, Lila.” He regretted that sentence as soon as it came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell…” She was trying her best to hide her curiosity but it was hard to hide things from Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, turning his head to look Lila in the eye. “Every kiss. Every touch. Everything I do to Marinette…” He looked to his hands, losing confidence. “I feel like I’m betraying you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” She sounded before she too looked to her hands. “I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence seemed to be a usual thing with these two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do…?” He let out with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feelings mutual, I can’t lie about that.” She hoisted herself up onto Felix's lap, the sheet falling. “But we’re currently having to deal with two oblivious idiots in a sexual manner so we’ve got to set our feelings aside and finish what we’ve started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I take this as a rejection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to, I’m not stopping you…” Lila led on as she wrapped her hands around his neck. “But I promise that we’ll sort things out after all of this is done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When exactly will this end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it ends.” She felt his breath touch her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He gently pressed his head to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed as a smile made its way onto her lips. “Sounds good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” He closed his eyes as his lips met hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew that this battle wasn’t going to end anytime soon but they might as well enjoy it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Illusions of the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t look forward to working with Lila, he knew he had to though. Until he discovered what was wrong with his Marinette, he had to play into Lila’s hand. A gentle knock made him look up as the door opened and Marinette entered the room. He smiled when he saw her, only to frown remembering Lila’s cruel power. His wings shuddered against their bind as he looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No smile?” Lila mused as she shut the door. Adrien glared as he watched Lila caress Marinette’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She looks so healthy, nothing like the broken bird who refuses to talk to anyone, locked away in her cage.” Lila continued. Adrien refused to look at the illusion. It was too real. Lila dropped her hand, kissing the fake Marinette’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smile Adrien, be glad I even let you see her.” Lila said with narrowed eyes. “It’s more than the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>her does.” She was now behind Adrien, pressing herself to his back as her brown wings encased them, only reaching the edge of her own arms barely touching him. He felt her lips against his skin as her nails lightly grazed his bare arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, thank me, and then enjoy your gift.” She whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My gift?” He asked. Lila chuckled before her fingers slowly wandered under his shirt, poking around his flat stomach. Lila licked his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My illusion of course, she’s as real as you want.” She explained, her other hand moving to play with the button of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Play with her Adrien, unless,” she feigned a look of horror. “Do-do you not love her?” She asked, stroking his cock through his pants. If Felix used sex to break the whore so well, she could do the same with dear little Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried to ignore her as she continued. The fake Marinette smiled at him as she stood just a few feet in front of him. She awaited his orders, a sex doll waiting for the words of her master to control her moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead Adrien, or, would you rather have </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>help?” Her hand dipped into his pants, gripping him and earning a moan that made him sick. He couldn’t touch this illusion, he couldn’t betray his Marinette, but Lila, he couldn’t brush her away. If he did, Marinette would be in more danger from whatever was hurting her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila was playing with his nipples as the other hand pumped his limp cock to erection. Adrien hated how his body was reacting. How he was turning into a panting man as Marinette watched. Lila was now kissing his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ask Adrien, I only want to help you.” Lila whispered. Adrien closed his eyes, hoping if he didn’t see anything, it would all just go away. His hips jerked forward as Lila’s hand moved faster on his cock. His legs spread, a blush making his face hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please,” he whispered, guilt and humiliation filling him. Lila smiled, pinching one of his nipples earning another moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” She answered him. Adrien forced open his eyes, still refusing to look at Marinette. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>real right now to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hated it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t hurt her, I’ll do anything.” He whispered defeated, smiling despite himself when she kissed his lips and ripped open his jeans with her claws. They were naked in moments. He laid on the bed, Lila above him, straddling his hips. He felt her wet mound right over his hard cock, the erection twitching with need to be buried inside the warm pussy rubbing against it. Like a siren call, this demon called to him, and like a fool, he gladly answered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of sex filled the room, his body was used to having sex with Marinette multiple times, and with her being so closed off lately, his body craved the wild release he was getting now with Lila. The feel of her lips against his skin, how their bodies reacted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You enjoyed yourself,” Lila smiled as she placed his hand against her pussy, the feel of his cum covering the tips of his fingers making him sick as he turned his head towards the door. Marinette stood by the bed, her blue eyes watching him with a look of disappointment. He forced his eyes closed, hating how even as he was saying sorry to Marinette, his cock twitched for Lila’s touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have him yet, but she knew this way was the quickest to his heart willing or not...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Timetables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette unfolded her wings, her eyes down cast and hands behind her back as Felix examined her naked exposed body. She shivered as the end of the cane slid over her. First over the tops of her wings, against the frail bone, and then ruffling the bottom of the feathers as the cane made its way back to her body. Swallowing hard as she felt the hard tip press against her erect nipples, playing with each in turn before sliding down her toned stomach to tease her inner thighs before hitting against the sides of her knees forcing her legs further apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tears fell in silence as the cane rested against her soft folds. She clenched her hands trying to resist the urge to hump against the cool wood that pressed between her lower lips and teased her sensitive sexual bud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes were a frosted emerald. The smile twisted on his lips as he watched her body struggle to stand still against his actions. So badly did he wish to reach out and touch her, to feel her soft skin under his fingers. To draw out his name from her lips in a whispered beg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila had betrayed him, tossed him aside the moment she had Adrien in her claws. Unfortunately for dear Marinette, she had to endure his anger. Already so frágil and broken. If she ever did return to his cousin, he would make sure she was useless and broken to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on all fours,” Felix ordered, making Marinette jump and quickly do as he said, wishing the purple butterfly had appeared around her eyes.  At least then she could blame his magic for her body acting as it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly she moved to the floor,  resting on her elbows as her nipples brushed against the carpeted floor and her ass was raised facing Felix, her legs spread so that he had a full unobstructed view of her anal hole and pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cursed the moan that escaped her lips as the cane rubbed between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she whispered, it came as a whimper as her ass wiggled in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Felix asked, the amusement in his voice not lost on her. She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please master, fuck my pussy.” She begged, rubbing herself against the cane wantonly. Felix smiled, pulling the cane away from her, only to smack her ass instead, making her jump and moan as her ass wiggled again, her pussy getting wetter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to enjoy my cane more though,” he pressed the tip inside of her, making Marinette moan and push back against it, taking the cane deeper into her body earning more moans as she fucked herself against the cane of her captor.  Felix watched her with slight disgust. He had promised Marinette she would beg for him one day, but, he had hoped it would be while she fucked his cousin and he was with Lila. Now, he was left with a broken whore and forced to know his cousin had again won something he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and chat noir were once heroes of Paris, heavenly angels sent to destroy the evil that plagued the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The price to pay for saving it though, had been very high. Marinette touched the earrings that once offered her invincible power. Now, they were merely decoration. Creation that still flowed through her, was now dull, caged just like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still wore a mask, not spotted like years before when she was younger. No, this time, her mask was an emotionless hybrid. Forced between enjoying the touch of two men. A touch brought wanted pleasure with one hand, and guilty disgust with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered when Felix had first come to her. How he had cornered her inside of Adrien’s own home, threatened her with pain and control. Forcing her to do such humiliating things inside of Adrien’s own room. She grew to fear the purple butterfly more than ever as Its power controls her and forced her to do more with every passing day until she was doing the acts on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How Felix had broken and used her day after day. And now, she was losing Adrien just as she had lost her friends and family. All because of the butterfly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft touch of his skin made her shiver as the back of his hand brushed against her cheek. She felt his wings caress her, encasing her inside blocking out the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t love you, does he, if he did, wouldn’t he be trying to see you?” Felix asked, his lips against her ear. She was naked, ready for the bath he loved giving her. He had set up a schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke her at six, she had a bath at seven, ate a small meal at eight, and worked from nine until two, then a small lunch, from three until five, she worked again. Finally at six she was returned home for dinner, seven was another bath, and then eight was bed. Sleep though, didn’t come until ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it would repeat. Felix loved having her on a schedule. Loved controlling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was trapped in this time table for what felt like years. She woke with Felix still sleeping against her back, she felt sick, nauseous, as her insides churned. Quickly she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, her knees hit the floor as she gripped the sides of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the toilet feeling the tears in her eyes. The dots connected faster than she would have liked. The timing, the possibilities, the hope, that was for a doctor to give insight on. Her hand touched the shirt covering the already slight bulge she had been hoping was from food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bird, are you alright?” Felix asked as he kneeled beside her. She stayed silent, would it be so bad if it were his child?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart went cold, chilled by her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could she push away Adrien so easily? Had Felix managed to worm his way into her heart so easily? Was she just as he claimed? She leaned into his arms as his wings wrapped around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s return to bed, we can think tomorrow.” He told her, lifting her face to kiss her cheek. Marinette was silent as he led her back to the bedroom. What future did she have? Would her child have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear filled her. She had wanted Adrien’s child, but between him and his cousin, she didn’t know who this child belonged too. Who It’s father was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid down, forcing her mind to calm down. Her wings enclosed around her, cocooning her in an attempt to calm her. She wanted Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Aspik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A double update, as an apology for the wait our dear readers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien was ashamed. Two months had passed since he began his secret affair with Lila. He hated to admit how much he enjoyed her visits to his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he loved Marinette, he still texted her and called her. Lila had a secret weapon as well. The fake Marinette. This doll that did whatever was told. He didn’t feel as bad when it was the doll taking care of him at work. And worse, while the fake Marinette sucked between his legs, Lila stood behind him whispering her cursed lies. He regretted that her words started making sense the longer he went without hearing from Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember her voice, how upset she was. Adrien closed his eyes, trying to block out the pleasure the fake Marinette gave him and the words Lila whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila, Felix, what were they up too, and why did it include him and Marinette?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your plan,” Adrien whispered, resting a hand on the fake Marinette, smiling down at her sweetly. He would never hurt her, even a fake her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Lila kiss his cheek as a hand curled around his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To make you mine,” she whispered to him. He hummed, running his fingers through the dolls hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you succeeded?” Adrien asked her. He knew the answer, but, did that mean Felix was making Marinette his? How long had he been doing it, and had he succeeded? Had Felix stolen his Marinette?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell me,” Lila cooed into his ear. She didn’t succeed, if anything, she had given him the ammo to save both him and his Marinette from their claws. He reached for the charm around his neck. He would protect his lady. Even if it meant sacrificing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lila,” he whispered, his eyes shadowed. Lila looked over with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my love?” She asked. It took only moments, his sweet Marinette would never feel his anger, Lila though, would take his full anger. She hurt his princess, her and Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his cousin loved Lila somehow, and to see her hurt, would hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien grabbed Lila’s chin, his own twisted grin coming to focus. He held out his hand to the side, destruction cackling around it. He brought it close to her face as fear took over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien whispered softly as he touched the earrings she wore, destroying them instantly. She shivered with fear as Adrien backed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>say, I will be your master, I will be in control now.” He told her, caressing the side of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have an agreement?” Adrien asked, his voice casual despite the situation. She could only nod, still in fear of seeing his power up close. Adrien’s wings unfurled, creating a huge gust that had her falling back on her butt as Adrien held the fake Marinette doll close to his side. He kissed her lips and smirked at Lila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you on the ground, that is where you will stay, knowing I would prefer a doll over you.” Adrien mused, loving how red his enemies face grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would speak with his cousin, if this was a game they wanted to play, he would win it. His Marinette was no game piece or prize to be won. Nor, was he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Lila walked closer to him on her knees. Broken, that was what Marinette was, and that was what Lila would be. His eyes narrowed in anger. He would make those who hurt his princess, pay a cruel price. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix walked with a high head as he made his way towards Adrien’s office. His cousin had called for him personally, and Marinette loyally followed behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the office door, keeping the surprise from his face when Lila opened the door. She didn’t look different, she looked healthy, but Felix could see the change, see how her eyes were no longer happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix, Marinette,” Adrien’s voice made Lila jump, but Marinette remained still, her eyes on the floor as she rubbed her stomach. Lila allowed them inside, didn’t meet anyone’s gaze as she closed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix, it seems I finally learned the truth about my princess.” Adrien smiled, reaching out a hand to the raven winged girl. Marinette blinked, eyes flashing to Felix before slowly walking to Adrien’s side. He was standing now, golden wings flared out protective as she stood at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me everything. She seemed easier to break. But, you also forgot something.” Adrien held up his hand, the other rubbing one of Marinette’s earrings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our miraculous are bonded, we fell each other, we are one. Yin, yang.” Marinette buried her face into his shoulder. Adrien folded his wings over her as he eyed his cousin and Lila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you know what I’ve done.” Felix whispered, touching Lila’s hand and watching her flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She fears you, me. If there is one thing I know, it’s how to emotionally manipulate someone.” Adrien smirked. Lila was so bent on his love and attention, her lies left her vulnerable for other lies. The moment she spilled on Marinette, Adrien had called for his cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Felix allowed emotion to flash across his face. For once, he saw fear and love in his cousin's face. He looked down at Marinette, saw the conflict in her own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila had her illusions, Felix had emotions, but he was destruction. He would always destroy what hurt his lady. The people in this room hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take her home, stay there, and if you come near Marinette again, I will do more than destroy you.” Adrien warned, his voice low and dangerous. He didn’t need words, his wings brushing against Marinette’s arm as he led her back to his couch. He waited until they were alone, waited until she stopped wilting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know everything princess,” Adrien whispered, keeping her tucked between his wing and his side. “My father started this,” he explained, “he ordered them to separate us. I’m sorry, I should have paid more attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head, focusing on her hands. He let her have this moment, he didn’t know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>extent, but he knew he had to protect her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. Now that he knew it, he wanted to know everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made a promise Marinette, that we wouldn’t lie to each other. No secrets.” Adrien reminded her. He smiled when she gently stroked his golden plumes. It was silent, just the two of them on the couch in a room. He wanted to know what was in her head, what mindset she was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you bugaboo,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was screaming in her head. She saw Felix, saw Adrien. They were the same, so alike. The difference was feathers. Felix was like a hawk, brown and dirty looking. Adrien was golden, perfect and smooth. She was tucked safely under them, her fingers gently stroking each one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew everything, he knew the truth and she hated it. He still loved her, he still wanted her. Was she that lucky? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her stomach, feeling the guilt that was inside of her, growing. He wanted to know everything, all her secrets? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, shaking and closing her eyes. She had to start here, she needed to start here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt him freeze, his golden wings blocking out the light of the room as he buried his face in her hair. She waited, until she cried and couldn’t stop. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry this took so long to update, but please enjoy this chapter of Plucked. I’m eager to hear your thoughts...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Defeat of a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette let her hands roam over her body, pinching her nipples and fingering herself. As her pleasure grew, it wasn’t Adrien’s name that fell from her lips, but Felix’s. His rough touch, his sexual torture as his akuma rotted her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried as she reached her peak and rode out her orgasm. She was pregnant with Felix’s child, and so easily he had tossed her aside when Lila was given to him. Her right mind cursed her for wanting her abuser back. Chastised her for forgetting her original love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien had saved her, had used years of his own abuse from family, to save her from abuse from Felix and Lila. He swore to protect her and this unborn child, but she hated to admit that she hated this child. It grew inside her, a memory of him. A seed planted in hate, grown in hate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up from the bed. The room was empty, Adrien at work, allowing her to be alone as she wished. Months had passed now, her stomach bulged out as the child moved about. Rumbling like butterfly wings under her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand rested on her stomach, she stood naked before her mirror, cursing the image she saw reflected back at her. Anger filled her, a craving to smash the mirror and destroy the object before her. A wish, that she held the dark powers of the black cat miraculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix had stripped her of her will to fly, to create. Ladybug was gone, she no longer could see the heroine in her dull blue eyes. Her once magnificent raven wings were now wilted and bony, dull and dragging the ground. Broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was no longer the angel painters and journalist pictured years before, she now resembled her dark partner, a demon. Her hands made fists as she forced herself to keep from hitting the glass face. His voice still</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispered in her ear, his face still plagued her dreams. Waking and sleeping, she saw and heard Felix. Worse, Adrien had no idea of any of it. The former model had no idea just how much alike he and his brother were, or how different they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t want this child, whispers of how he managed to own her just by impregnating her, filled her head. It was all the child was, a collar. A promise made of flesh and blood about how he owned her still. She moved towards her closet and found a black dress. No undergarments. She had a mission, be it betrayal, or proof of the damage left by Felix’s cruel hand, but she couldn’t stay here. Not sanely. Adrien could have the child, but Felix had her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat in a living room watching Felix treat Lila as if she were glass. His wings curling around her protectively as she preened his feathers. She was ignored, invited into the home, only to her forgotten. A reminder of her place in the eyes of her once enemies. She didn’t belong here, yet here she was, unable to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like being in a picture, unable to move, only watch as the lovely couple that owned you walked around. She was a toy, his toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila was sent to bed, upstairs to a room out of her sight. When Felix returned, his eyes focused on her. Dark green, cold and full of hate towards her. Nothing like the warmth of Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I owe this visit?” Felix asked, taking a seat across from her on the couch. His dark brown hawk wings were spread out, he focused on her like a predator eyeing his prey. She was more than that, he had already devoured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ruined me, I carry your child, I see and hear only you,” she whispered, “I no longer feel the love and connection I once had with my partner and lover.” Marinette explained. She couldn’t look at him, she felt small even with him seated. It was silent after her explanation, her hands shaking as they rested on her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand up,” Felix ordered, the sudden instruction made her jump and look up. His stern gaze made her swallow and obey. She stood up, slowly reaching to slide the Spaghetti straps of her black dress down her arms before letting the silk material fall to the floor to pool around her feet. The dress was her own design. She praised it once, now, it was just a piece of rags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugly, pregnancy doesn’t suit you.” Felix said, only looking at her. Examining her. Marinette looked down, disgusted in herself and her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What really brings you here, tell me.” He instructed. She blinked back tears, her voice quiet as she spoke with a shaky voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your toy my master,” she replied, Ladybug was gone, defeated at the hands on a hawk. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix smirked as he looked at the broken woman. She pleaded to be with him, begged for him over his cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I? I already have what I want, why should I give you what you want?” He asked her. Marinette looked down ashamed. Felix sighed, pulling out his phone before taking a picture of her naked pregnant form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send this to my cousin, tell him how desperate for my cock you are. How shattered my akuma made your mind.” Felix chuckled. Marinette nodded, shaking as she took the offered phone and did as told. Felix rolled his eyes at her mindless loyalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring, you broke the toy.” Lila said as she walked down the stairs. Felix smiled as he lifted a wing for the woman to curl under. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic, not even a good toy. Worthless,” Felix mused, watching Marinette flinch at his words as Adrien yelled at him through the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Lila’s turn to flinch at the sound of Adrien’s voice. It was a reminder to Felix what his cousin had done to the woman he loved. He glanced over to the fireplace, the flames cackling around the steel black poker he had used earlier and never put away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring me my poker from the fire,” he ordered, making Lila nod and do as told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien is on his way,” Marinette whispered, shame in her voice. Felix motioned her to come closer, anger glinting in his eyes. Marinette winced at the kick the child gave as she walked forward. Lila handed Felix the hot poker, the end a dark red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs, Lila, hold her down.” Felix ordered. Lila helped Marinette to lie down on the floor, holding her down as Felix placed the poker against her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette screamed, her voice echoing in the air as her lower body jolted and strained to get away. Felix smiled as he watched her cry and wither. When he pulled away, Marinette’s bladder released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” Felix sneered before putting away his poker and grabbing a sword from above his mantle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, you don’t deserve wings.” He said as Lila forced Marinette to sit up. She was panting, struggling for breath as Felix grabbed a wing before holding it out and cutting from her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More shattering screams and blood oozed from the wound as he repeated the action to the other wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Broken, useless, unwanted,” he snarled, using his sword to cut the words into her skin, laughing at the pained screams that turned hoarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I would make you wish for me when you saw him. Now, you want me and can only have him.” Felix whispered into her ear before tossing her to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lila, take out the trash for my cousin to get. I’m tired of looking at it.” Felix ordered, waving his hand dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien found Marinette outside of his cousin's home. Tears covered her pale face, blood covered her back, dripping to join the dried blood on the cement. She was naked, exposed to the world but uncaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Adrien whispered, swallowing the anger at his cousin, the anger at her. Sighing, he lifted her into his arms, folding his golden wings around her small frame. The walk home was longer than the flight over. It was silent, and with each step, his anger only grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had done all he could, he had saved her, he had helped her. It was too late though, the Marinette he knew and loved was broken and gone. Plucked away like rotted feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the child move inside of her belly. A child unloved by either parent that had conceived it. He knew that feeling all too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would take care of the child, care for it as if it were his. He kissed Marinette’s head, he could love a shadow, he had chased his fathers for years. He paused at a street corner, leaning against a store wall, when he felt a wetness along his pants. Looking down, he frowned. Blood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette hated it. Its cries, its smell. Everything about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the reason Felix hated her now. Her body was ugly, useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was holding it, tucking it under his wings like some protective parent. Her eyes narrowed at them. It was their fault. Adrien took her from Felix, that thing had taken her body from Felix. She was damaged because of this so-called family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to do something, I’m putting Louis in his bed, please take care of him if he cries.” Adrien pleaded as he placed his sleeping son in his plastic hospital crib. Marinette nodded, if she were lucky, it would remain asleep. Adrien left the room, the silence reminding her of how alone she felt, how angry she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body, her mind, missed Felix. It was wrong, a more logical, small dimming part of her begged her to forget her abuser. The tainted part, the ruined part, saw her body, her many scars left behind by him, and reminded her of the man’s claim on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, trying to forget what had happened only a few hours ago. Would he even answer her if she called him? Her hand traveled between her legs. She was branded, seared. Her wings plucked from her skin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It began to whimper, the bundle of blanket moving restlessly in its bed. She glared at it. There was no motherly sense between her and the child. The whimpers became cries, making her wince and cover her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up from the bed, waddling towards the crib and sneering at the thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So small, so disgusting. Too think, you are the reason my body was turned into this disgusting deformation. That I was plucked so cruelly.” Her fingers wrapped around the edges, her eyes narrowed as she glared down at the small bald child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did Adrien love it? What was so special about it? Reaching down, she poked at its arm. It was nothing special to her, no connection. It was still crying when Adrien returned. The look of disappointment was familiar to her. So much like Felix. If she pretended, maybe he could become his cousin for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back Chaton,” she greeted, smiling as he approached. Adrien smiled, kissing her cheek before wrapping her under his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are my precious loves?” He asked, oblivious to Marinette’s mental loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, everything will be perfect.” She whispered, lying her head on his chest...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling in at their home, Marinette took in her new room. She shared it with Adrien, her replacement for Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ the familiar voice, did it echo Felix’s words, or her actions now? She shook her head. She wasn’t the old Marinette anymore. Felix had taken that away, robbed her of her innocence. Closing her eyes, Marinette took in a deep breath. The old Marinette loved Adrien, wanted children, but now, the new Marinette would use that to gain what she wanted. She turned just as Adrien walked into the room, quietly closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louis is asleep, are you alright?” He asked. Marinette smiled as nodded as she approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once my body heals, I want you to claim me like your cousin claimed me.” She whispered. Adrien raised a brow before nodding his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my lady,” he smiled, pulling her against his side as he led them to the bed. Marinette laid down, letting Adrien coo over her, touching her body with a gentleness she hadn’t felt in a while. She wanted to enjoy it, wanted to quiet the dueling voices screaming for dominance in her mind. She wouldn’t though, eventually the old Marinette, creation, the hero, would be gone. Her powers too weak, and medication, the only thing keeping her grounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien and her son took the brunt of her anger. Trapped inside a home she hated as Adrien catered to them. She was unaware of Adrien’s alternative actions though, unaware of the secret happenings going on in her home. But as far as she knew, Adrien was unaware of the horrors she was committing, the length of which she traveled to return to Felix’s side as the akuma’s corruption darkened her further... </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>